1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device for cooking food and drink by using heat generation of a heater, a heat source such as microwaves, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooking device in which the radiation of microwaves can be varied depending on load, such as cooking objects, when microwaves are used as a heat source.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a cooking device is used to cook food and drink, cooking objects, which are contained in a cooking chamber, by using heat generation of a heater or a heat source such as microwaves.
This cooking device generally includes a stirrer for uniformly distributing microwaves so that food and drink can be heated rapidly and uniformly when a heat source such as microwaves is used.
However, considering that the condition of the radiation of the microwaves is an important factor not only in the intensity of the microwaves, but also in the phase thereof, there is a limit to the implementation of an optimal cooking mode as well as uniform heating according to various conditions of a load depending on the type of a load, the location of a load, and the like, because the stirrer rotates in two dimensions or makes tracking movements in two dimensions.